Uncharted: The Luck
by The Italian
Summary: I mean his luck had to run out eventually. Two shot, ElenaXDrake. Takes place during Uncharted 2.


**A/N: Uncharted series does not belong to me it belongs to the glorious Naughty Dog.**

**Nate's P.O.V**

I watched as the last soldier in our way dropped to the ground with a bullet hole in his forehead. Without hesitation I look at my new friend Tenzin and we nod our heads at the same time before attention goes back to the gate in front of us.

We both ran forwards and pushed the gate open to reveal several trucks full of soldier's speed away leaving one behind with no occupants. I look around and see no one else no Elena, no Schafer and Tenzin's daughter is nowhere to be found.

"Nate!"

I immediately knew who that was I could never mistake that voice. I turn around to see Elena running towards me along with Tenzin's young daughter.

"Pema!" Tenzin exclaims as he runs forward and hugs his daughter picking her up.

Before I knew it Elena wrapped her arms around me in a tight embrace. _'I've missed this feeling'_ I thought to myself ever since our break up I have never felt the same again even when I'm with Chloe and she tries to cheer me up but it never works.

Elena released me from her embrace and the look on her face looked like she was about to explode from the inside.

"Elena where is Schafer?" I asked.

I can see that she is having difficulty with getting words out so I decide to rub my hands up and down her arms because it used to always calm her down before.

After a minute the rubbing worked and she calmed down enough to say "They took him. Lazarevic and his men they took Schafer, Nate"

"Son of a bitch" I said looking around for something.

"Nate they're going to kill him what are we going to do?"

That is when it caught my eye. The soldiers made a mistake and left one of their trucks behind. Without answering her question I run up to the driver's side of the vehicle and open the door showing a dead body of a soldier sitting there. I quickly grabbed the body and threw it out the door hearing the weight of the man hit the ground.

That is when I heard the door of the passenger's side open and Elena jumped into the seat.

"No, no Elena you're not coming with me"

I watched as Elena shook her head and replied "Nate, yes I am, ok now shut up" a smile came to her face and I just rolled my eyes. I looked in the ignition and saw the keys were still in there and I quickly turned the key bringing the roar of the engine to life. While messing around with the pedals I looked out the window on my side to see Tenzin with Pema in his hands. Not knowing what to do I simply waved at him and pressed the gas pedal moving forwards away from the small village.

It only took a few minutes to reach the rest of the convoy thanks to my impeccable driving. I can see there are easily two dozen trucks in front of me and I can easily figure out that Lazarevic is in the front car along with Schafer.

"Elena take the wheel".

I watch Elena take the wheel and continue to open the door next to me allowing her to take my seat and continue to drive.

"Nate, what are you doing?"

I put both of my feet down on the side of the truck and take out my pistol. I look back at Elena and say "I'm going to clear the road" pointing towards the trucks in front of us. I aim the pistol forward and use the open window of the door to better my accuracy.

"Yeah, yeah that's it just keep it steady" I said just about to pull the trigger when all of a sudden a random jerk of the truck sends my feet flying off the truck forcing me to hold on for my life to the door. I look to the left to see another random truck out of nowhere had hit us.

I quickly decided to get some payback as I jump off the door of my truck and land on the side of the soldier's truck catching them by surprise. I took a quick look back at the truck with Elena driving to see her worried face on which brings a smile to my face as it is time to begin.

It was going well for a while I was able to bring down a dozen trucks and taking out all the occupants getting closer and closer to the front of the convoy. Unfortunately the next truck up ahead has a grenade launcher on the back. I jumped back on Elena's truck and landed in the back.

***Knock* *Knock* *Knock*** "You alright up there Nate"

"Yeah I'm fine I just need you to get me close to that truck with the grenade launcher"

There was a brief silence before she finally replied "I don't know Nate isn't that a little you know _'dangerous'_"

I chuckled before replying "I don't think I have ever heard that word before Ms. Fisher"

This time I heard her laugh and without an answer she gunned it forward bringing me close to the truck. I watched as the guy quickly tried to reload the gun after his last shot. I knew if I didn't hurry up we would be killed by this bastard so I moved far back and sprinted forward jumping off the truck and landing right next to the man.

I heard the swerve of Elena's truck as I threw a punch at the soldier making contact with his nose sending him falling backwards. I pulled out my gun expecting to finish him quickly but out of nowhere he spins around and knocks my handgun out of my hand sending it flying off the truck and into the snow. He rushes me and tackles me to the ground pinning me almost instantly.

"You're fucking dead treasure hunter" the soldier snarled at me as he pulled a knife out of his boot. I watched as he pulled his hand back and ready to strike me down.

I thought of something quick and found that I could still move my legs. I pushed my knee up and it made contact with the nuts of the soldier causing him to howl in pain and giving me the ability to push him off of me.

The man was still rolling around in pain holding his lower section allowing me to stand up. "Wow man you were the toughest soldier I've fought today, it's too bad you lost."

I pulled out my second handgun in my pants holster and cocked the top back to see it fully loaded. I pointed down to the man who was now looking at me allowing me to see the hatred in his eyes.** "It's been real man but Adios mutha fu-"** I was cut short when I felt a bullet rip through my shoulder blade followed by another two that went through my back and I felt one go right through while the other one was stuck in my body.

I felt the blood pouring out of the bullet holes. I was to in shock of what happened to do anything so I just watched as the man I fought before stood up with a smug look on his face.

"Looks like the fortune hunter has run out of luck eh?" the soldier wobbled forwards towards me and threw his fist into my stomach causing me to go flying back out of the truck. I felt my back hit the ground incredibly hard causing blood to come out of my mouth. I slid a couple of inches across the ground until I stopped and felt my back become cold from the snow.

_'Looks like it's over for me'_ I thought to myself before I felt my eyelids start to close until finally darkness overtook me.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I felt my heart drop out of my chest when I heard that gunshot and saw the blood come out of Nate's body. I found myself not being able to say any words. But that all changed when two more gunshots were heard and they made contact with Nate's back this time instead of his shoulder.

**"NATE!"** I yelled at the top of my lungs feeling rage and sadness overcome me.

I saw the man Nate was fighting before stand up in front of him. That's when I lost every fiber in my body _'don't you touch him you son of a bitch'_ I thought to himself as I stepped on the gas heading towards the truck Nate was on.

Then it happened…

The soldier punched Nate in the stomach sending him flying off the ruck making him land hard on the cold ground. **"NO!"** I screamed and slammed my foot on the gas trying to catch up to Nate.

It took me no time at all to reach him. I quickly parked the truck and jumped out running towards Nate. I saw from a distance that he wasn't moving and his eyes were in fact closed. I ran even faster probably the fastest I have ever run in my life.

I finally reached Nate's body and I gasped in horror. He is bleeding from his shoulder and stomach along with several open cuts from getting thrown off the truck that was going that fast.

My eyes traveled up to his face "Nate! Come on Nate you gotta get up please". I looked back down at the wounds and ripped her sleeves of her sheet off and started to clean the blood.

"Ele- Elena?"

My head immediately went back up to see one of Nate's eyes open and him smiling that stupid smile that I secretly love so much. "Hey there Nate it's alright you're going to be fine"

I watched him take a breath and look down at his body. "Holy shit I got pretty messed up". I watched him look back up at me before he continued "Elena I'm sorry"

I was shocked so I asked "What do you mean?"

"Look Elena I don't want to be the bearer of bad news but you see that black blood right there".

I looked down to see the black blood he was talking about but I have no idea what that means so I look back at him and say "Yes I see it but what does it mean?"

Nate chuckled and blood came out of his mouth causing him to cough. I placed my hand on his back and patted it lightly trying to avoid the bullet holes. "It means one of the bullets pierced my lung which means-"

I cut him off by gasping and he continued "Yea I don't think I'm going to make it out of this one unless I see a doctor quick"

"Alright, alright I can drive you back to the village and the village doctor can look at you" I said and started to run back to the car but I was stopped when Nate's hand closed around mine stopping me. I looked down at him and saw a frown on his face.

"I'm also sorry for everything that happened between us Elena. It's all my fault that we broke up because I was a real jerk to you"

"Nate you don't have to-"

"No Elena I do. I don't know if you feel the same way but I love you Elena Fisher and if I die from this bullet wound I want you to know my true feelings for you"

I felt my heart skip a beat and like I'm flying high in the sky right now "Nate I love you too so much". I leaned down and placed my lips on his hoping to feel his warm lips move against mine but nothing happened all I felt was coldness and eventually I tasted metal. I opened my eyes to see Nate's were closed and he wasn't breathing.

I started to shake him trying to get him to wake up "Nate! No Nate wake up please I love you and I need you to hold me and show me that smile of yours that I love so much please".

But there was no answer I felt like my heart was braking in half as I ran away from Nate for a second and ignited the engine of the truck immediately throwing it into reverse and driving right next to Nate's body. I jumped back out and threw Nate's arms over my shoulder and carried him on my back. I was completely surprised that I am able to carry Nate but I guess it's the power of Love and adrenaline.

I placed his body in the passenger's seat and I immediately jumped in the driver's seat. I threw the clutch into drive and did a U-turn heading for the village.


End file.
